Siempre ahi
by kurai-sho
Summary: un momento, la deorrta es evidente, pero solo un momento basta para poder ver lo que tenemos y descubrir que por eso vale la pena luchar contra todo y todos, un motivo que Nauto encuentra cuando mas lo necesita


hola a todos si lo se debería estar actualizando demonio o algo mas peo dados problemas laborales, cofcof jefe negrero cofcof me temo la conti no estará esta semana, por eso mismo les traigo esta breve One shot que se me ocurrió de ponto y la vedad me tarde como 20 minutos en terminarlo y seleccionar la melodía que como nota adicional les sugiero poner cuando se menciona créanme les gustara, bueno como en esta cosa de los one shots nunca salen mis acompañantes solo me resta decirles que lo disfruten!

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- demonio hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- demonio pensando

**Renuncia de derechos**: ni naruto o con el tema de esta ocacion me pertenece todo es popiedad de su respectivo creador (TT_TT)

* * *

Devastación era todo lo que se podía ve en el campo de batalla, por un lado el enorme ejecito shinobi luchaba con todas sus fuerzas mentarse un huido Sasuke Uchiha era curado a toda pisa por su eterna enamorada de cabellos rosas quien lloraba a mares, el devastador ataque de Obito había sido en verdad letal y los ninjas yacían desperdigados por todos lados al tiempo que la figura del jinchuiki del nueve colas yacía tirado en el suelo, la herida en su pecho sangraba con fuerza mientras los ecos de la batalla llegaban a sus oídos con dolor y pesar al tiempo que los ecos de los jutsus de los kages resucitados llegaban a sus oídos mientras el suelo retumbaba con fuerza, sus ojos se cerraban mientas las palabras del maligno enemigo resonaban con fuerza en su mente "para que luchar no puedes ganar, eres débil y a nadie le importas, en algún punto todos te dejaran te lo aseguro!" si esas palabras quemaban como el acido al metal y solo podía llorar desconsolado al tiempo que su vida se desvanecía, nadie corria a el, nadie le ayudaba todo mundo se preocupaba solo por si mismo al tiempo que Obito gritaba su victoria era definitiva y nadie le vencería, Hashirama estaba atrapado en las raíces del árbol dios mientras que su hermano luchaba contra los clones demonizados del Uchiha quienes parecían tener la victoria, el relámpago dorado del yondaime volaba de un lado a otro tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su alumno quien parecía negado a oírlo al tiempo que su poder retumbaba de nuevo y un proyectil de poder oscuro vaporizaba todo a su paso  
-(Obito ganara, no puedo hacer mas, ya no)- se decía mentalmente el rubio al tiempo que el charco de sangre solo aumentaba de tamaño debajo de el  
-**maldición Naruto no te indas, no la oscuridad me envuelve, no puede ser me desvanezco, no te indas maldición no seas estúpido,¡ NO TE RINDAS!- ** grito el desesperado demonio de las nueve colas mientras la oscuridad le envolvía poco a poco hundiéndole en el reino de la muerte.

Un disparo, eso era lo que se avecinaba a el, era una onda de fuego que amenazaba con poner fin a su vida mientras los gritos de dolor y desesperación retumbaban en la zona de batalla, el calor se volvía sofocante al tiempo que la onda demoledora se avecinaba al cuerpo inerte del rubio quien solo pudo cerrar sus ojos –( es el fin, todo se acabo)- pensó para si cuando lo escucho pasos, si eran pasos apresurados dirigiéndose a el mientras retumbaban en el suelo –(alguien se preocupa por mi?)- sus ojos cansados se abrieron apenas y podía distinguir algo, todo eran sombras y borrones mientras esa figura con una mano en alto hacia hervir su chakra y lanzaba un poderoso golpe al frente, el mas fuerte que el rubio hubiese visto en su vida , golpeo el fuego con fuerza y este se despejo de inmediato en una violenta explosión que le hizo volar al viento mientras veía su larga cabellera azulada revolverse en el cielo con las puntas quemadas por el fuego,-( no sirvió, no debías esforzarte no valgo la pena, no sirvo para nada)- y sus mente viajo al pasado sus recuerdos vagaban en el pasado recuerdos dolorosos de su infancia solitaria rodeado de carencias, de maltratos de dolor y frías noches, rodeado de hambre y cuando al fin parecía estar encontrando amigos todos se alejaban por su secreto revelado, si lo aceptaron pero ahora lo dejaban de nuevo solo para preocuparse por sus propias vidas si así era como se sentía tan solo y tan desvalido, el cuerpo cayo sobre el, estaba herido o eso sentía ya que algo caía sobre el rubio justo sobre su pecho donde el cuerpo se había desplomado sobre el, morirían juntos que tragedia quizá debió irse y ser como los demás pensando solo en si no le culparía total todos lo estaban haciendo aun mas daba que fuera una persona mas  
-(ese olor lo conozco)- pensaba el rubio inconsciente mientras el suave aroma llegaba a su nariz y le obligaba a abrir sus ojos, vio entonces una cabellera azulada sobre su pecho –(Hinata; de nuevo tu?)- pensó el rubio mientras ella yacía sobre el y sus ojos se cerraban una vez mas, recibiendo de nuevo ese dulce ama en su nariz, pero porque lo conocía porque le era tan familiar en esos momentos tan dolorosos y amargos.

(Inicia la música!  
youtube com /watch?v=xywSrWjPO0w)

-N…Nauto_kun- susurro la Hyuuga con su voz apagada al tiempo que Naruto solo se perdía como era posible que ese aroma le resultaba tan familia si era el de Hinata pero no la conocía tanto o pasaron tanto tiempo juntos como para que recodase de ese modo su aroma, su mente se perdió en el pasado, lo recodaba la primera vez que lo olio fue aquella noche solitaria, hacia frio y no tenía nada con que cubrirse en su vieja y solitaria casa, ahí lo encontró un cobertor muy caliente y mullido, tenía ese aroma tan dulce que le encantaba, es mas aun lo conservaba, su mente se movió de nuevo, ese aroma de nuevo se volvió intenso ese día que no llevo almuerzo a la academia, volvía a olerlo aquel día que lluvia y encontró una sombrilla a la salida de la academia, como esas cosas llegaban a el no sabia –"sabes Naruto cuando al fin lo entiendas comprenderás que nunca has estado solo"- esas fueron las palabas de Sautobi cuando se lo dijo y ahora todo parecía tener sentido

-(fue ella, siempre fue ella)- pensó para s mismo mientras sus ojos se abrían despacio, que era eso, que estaba sintiendo era algo tan cálido y tan fuerte, podía sentir el cuerpo de Hinata sobre el sentía su piel tersa y suave sobre su pecho descubierto y herido, sus ojos fueron directo a la cara de la Hyuuga que se esforzaba por mirarlo y le sonreía…era una locura porque sonreía? –l…lo siento, no pude salvarte, de nuevo… te falle- se oyó tan dulce, tan desvalida y triste, ella de verdad trato de salvarlo e iba a dar su vida por el, de nuevo lo sintió era tan cálido y fuerte, esa fría soledad parecía dispersase mientras veía el cansado rosto adolorido de la Hyuuga, lloraba, si estaba llorando eso era lo que caía sobre el y lo que sentía en su herida sangrante, no podía voltear no quería verla llorar, ya no se sentía hundirse en la nada era tan extraño solo podía sentir deseos de verla sonreír quería que sonriera no deseaba verla sufrir de ese modo no por el; "te amo" esas palabras dichas contra Pain regresaron su mente, ella lo amaba, si lo amaba y de nuevo se lo demostraba; -**eh que es esto que esta pasando!- ** se preguntaba el demonio zorro dentro del rubio al tiempo que la oscuridad que le envolvía se desvanecía; -H..Hinata- dijo con dolor en su garganta mientras su mano se movía con dificultad hasta tocar su mejilla –(es cierto ella dijo que me ama, no quiero que llore, quiero verla feliz…quiero hacerla feliz)- los labios del rubio se movieron solo un segundo ningún sondo salió de ellos y se movió, los ojos de Hinata estaban abiertos de par en par, la estaba besando suavemente  
-Hinata, gracias por todo, siempre fuste tu, siempre has sido tu- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa muy extraña nunca nadie la había visto al tiempo que la Hyuuga se ponía aun mas roja que antes si eso era posible mientras estaban rodeados de un poderoso chakra  
-N…Naruto_kun- hablo con ese tartamudeo tan suyo al tiempo que el rubio solo podía encontrarlo encantador de hecho siempre pensó eso  
-no me rendiré, ganare te lo prometo, hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte y…bueno cuando gane te llevare a cenar y te lo digo es una promesa Hinata_chan- un segundo…chan? Había oído bien le dijo de esa manera tan cariñosa  
-Naruto_kun tu…- el rubio no dijo nada solo le sonrió una vez mas antes de apretarla suavemente contra el y soltarla mientras el chakra hervía ascendiendo hasta el cielo  
- el deber me llama Hinata_chan, no te preocupes ganare, ahora tengo algo maravilloso porque luchar y ese tarado esta loco si piensa que dejare que lo destruya- y sin se alisto para la lucha sin soltar a una muy roja Hyuuga

El estallido de chakra fue caótico mientras Obito y compañía se detenían y le miraban era un pilar de chakra ojo que se teñía de un violento color dorado al tiempo que las nueve colas del zorro aparecían envolviéndoles, el chakra se abría y el rubio de nuevo revestido en aquel fuego dorado del modo rikudo se podía ve, no era diferente, algo en el era muy diferente y todo mundo podía sentirlo, el chakra era cálido demasiado cálido nunca antes alguien sintió semejante pode ni el mismo Yondaime quien estaba envuelto en la otra mitad de semejante poder pero el que protegía a Naruto era tan distinto, a su lado la Hyuuga sana y regenerada estaba de pie sonrojada, Naruto la sostenía contra su ser para curarle con mas velocidad, pero no parecía importarle la había besado, en el último momento su última acción fue besarla cosa que la hacia ponerse bastante roja, la soltó suavemente y se alejo de ella no sin ates sonreírle y agradece internamente por estar simpre ahí.

La batalla esperaba pero ahora el resultado seria otro porque al final, solo una razón es lo que alguien necesita para luchar y jamás rendirse, para luchar hasta el fin y Naruto finalmente haba encontrado la suya y no la dejaría ir por nada en esta vida… de eso estaba muy seguro

* * *

se acabo, si que fue coto no? pero que puedo decir siempre salgo con algo así cuando son ocurrencias de momento espero les gustara este breve texto de inspiración momentánea...se oye mejor eso a decir Oneshot no lo creen bueno no tengo mas que decir solo que espero al menos un comentario sea bueno o malo y decirles que no se apuren espero ponerme pronto al coriente con el ritmo de mis demás contis se los prometo

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho ...que raro es solo decir mi nombre  
pd: les gusto el tema que elegí  
pd2: de nuevo perdón por no actualizar demonio peor aun no esta la conti


End file.
